ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
勇氣奇遇夜
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 屬性戰鬥 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 卑劣屍鬼 * 活動時間: 10/24/19 16:00 - 11/7/19 15:59 * 召喚時間: 10/24/19 16:00 - 11/14/19 15:59 A special currency can be obtained by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon, which can be used for limited time raid summons. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 活動獎勵 Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual awards and from the raid summon rewards. Gear requiring individual rewards will be limited, gear made only from raid rewards can be made multiple times. Event Points 共鬥召喚 Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the raid boss. You will gain 1 coin for each 10 points you obtain from the fight. Each summon will cost 100 coins. Batch summon up to 500 summons at once for 50000 coins. 戰鬥資訊 中級= 勇氣奇遇夜 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = - 配方 |monster = |boss = Ghouligan |drop = 100 event points , }} |-| 上級= 勇氣奇遇夜 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No magic |mission-3 = 不使用極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = - 配方 |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Ghouligan |drop = 150 event points , }} |-| 超級= 勇氣奇遇夜 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Get a chain of 3 or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = 在回合內完成任務: 5回合 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = - 配方 |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Ghouligan |drop = 200 event points , }} |-| 覺醒級= 勇氣奇遇夜 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成暗屬性傷害 3次以上 to an enemy |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Ghouligan |drop = 250 event points , }} |-| 魔人級= 勇氣奇遇夜 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技2次以上 |mission-3 = 使用EC 3次以上 in 1 turn |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Ghouligan |drop = 400 event points , }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** On ELT, the Spirits drop a total of , , 5 Light Cryst, and 5 Light Megacryst. ** On LGD, the Spirits drop a total of , , 5 Light Cryst, and 5 Light Megacryst. * LGD is more NRG efficient for Underworld Fares; ELT is more NRG efficient for Blight Stones. However, the currency summons will drop Blight Stones. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * The boss will hit harder if anything, but Dark or non-elemental attacks are used. * Bring a (physical evade) provoker, dress/buff everyone for 100% light resistance, and you'll only need to deal with the HP/MP drain. The boss will not use magic attacks and will not (re)apply its def/spr break immunity. 參照 * Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic